


Problem Solver

by nevereverever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Cuddling/Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, mostly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevereverever/pseuds/nevereverever
Summary: Hermione has a bad day and Ron makes it all better.





	Problem Solver

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! I love Harry Potter but I never posted fanfic. And then I wrote Romione drabbles so... I hope you enjoy!

Hermione made a point of getting home for dinner every night. Well really Ron made a point of it and Hermione begrudgingly agreed. Some nights, though, however hard she tried to get home, there was always one more meeting, one more problem to be solved, one more change to create.

So it was a late night, filled with disappointment and a fair bit of crossness. She really had toned down her bossy since Hogwarts, but since when does it take six people and three meetings to change the name of a department?

So it was a really late night, and when she looked up to blink away the tears gathering at the corners of her eyes, she saw a sky full of stars. And by gosh if that didn’t make it just a bit worse.

So it was a little miracle when she opened the door to their house and it was warm and bright. It smelled like fresh baked bread and her tears threatened to spill over.

“Rough day?” A voice asked from the couch. She had to take a step inside to see her beautiful dork of a husband curled up on the couch with two mugs of something that smelled like heaven. He had been waiting for her.

“Yeah,” she replied quietly, dropping her bags and collapsing on the couch. She let her head drop to his shoulder and took a deep breath in. He smelled like cologne and Diagon Ally and home. He smelled so much like home.

“Want to talk about it?” Ron asked, placing a comforting hand on her knee. 

“No,” she replied, her voice cracking on tears. He let out a sigh and wound his arms around her waist. She adjusted so her head was nestled into his collarbone. 

“Good because I think I’d punch whoever pissed you off right in the nose,” Ron said with a little bravado. Hermione let out a watery giggle.

“I mean, who in their right mind would mess with my wife! My gorgeous, talented, unbelievably smart, perfect in every way wife?” Ron pressed a kiss to the top of her head with each word.

“I mean, they’ve got to be afraid of me, I run a joke shop!” She couldn’t keep from laughing. 

“I love you,” she said with a smile, her bad day all but forgotten.

“I love you too,” he replied, beaming. He tapped underneath her chin to beckon her into a kiss and she happily obliged. She smiled into his lips before burrowing back into his chest. He reached out and grabbed their mugs.

She took a sip and let out a happy hum. Bad day solved by her wonderful husband, the love of her life, Ronald Weasley.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos or a comment if you like it! Thanks lovelies!!!


End file.
